July 1st
by FestusGirl
Summary: "If only that day hadn't happened. Maybe he would have turned seven today, maybe I wouldn't have run away, maybe he would remember me, like I remember him... I look at the twinkling stars shining above me. 'Happy birthday li'l bro,' I whisper into the night." Thalia remembering Jason's birthday. A Grace siblings story
1. His 7th birthday

**Beginning Notes**

This is for **demigod ravenclaw**, thanks for your review, I really liked the idea of something as simple as Jason and Thalia. Hope I don't disappoint. Also, Thalia is one of my favourite characters so... :) All rights go to Rick Riordan, hope y'all like it.

Oh, and the bold parts are flashbacks, just so you don't get confused. This one is actually a part of _The Diary of Luke Castellan _from _The Demigod __Diaries._

**Thalia's POV**

It's a quiet night, and my turn to keep watch. Luke and Annabeth are asleep. Even though I already kept watch last night, I asked to keep watch again tonight, because I didn't want to miss it. Midnight.

I look at a church clock shining in the distance. Still 3 more minutes and it will be the first of July. I sigh.

A few weeks ago Luke and I encountered Halcyon, who trapped us in his house with evil creatures called _leucruta_. In the end he helped us escape. But before that he predicted our futures. It was vague and I don't believe him.

**_You are destined to survive today _Hal typed- his only way of speaking to us. 'That's- that's good right?' I asked. 'Why do you look so sad?' Hal started typing what he had foreseen: _Someday soon you will sacrifice yourself to save your friends. I see things that are... hard to describe. Years of solitude. You will stand tall and still, alive but sleeping. You will change once, and then change again. Your path will be sad and lonely. But someday you will find your family again. _I clenched my fists.'That doesn't make any _sense__._ I'll sacrifice myself, but I'lll live. Changing, sleeping? You call that a future? I- I don't even _have_ a family. Just my mum, and there's no way I'm going back to her,' I say. Hal pursed his lips. He typed: _I'm sorry. I don't control what I see. But I didn't mean your mother._**

I keep thinking of what he predicted. I'll one day be reunited with my family. And it wasn't my mother. Was it my father? But then he wouldn't have used the word _again,_ since I've never really met my father. I've only ever seen him in his Roman form, but I was born from his Greek form. I had never really known any of my other family members. Except... But it couldn't be him. _It's not him. _I tell myself. I can't let my feelings get in the way of protecting my friends. I _won't _let that happen.

_DING! DING! DING!_

The church bells ring. It is now officially the first of July. His birthday. Just this once, I let a tear roll down my face as I remember those two years. That short period of time we had together. If only that day hadn't happened. Maybe he would have turned seven today, maybe I wouldn't have run away, maybe he would remember me, like I remember him... I look at the twinkling stars shining above me. 'Happy birthday li'l bro,' I whisper into the night.

**End Notes**

So, I was planning on making like a one-shot with Thalia and Jason, but then this idea popped into my head, and I couldn't make it a one-shot without making it sound rushed and stuff like that. So instead it's going to be a few short chapters. Hope you guys don't mind.

Also, I kind of forgot when they arrived at camp so if that was before July 1st, Thalia would already have been a tree... oops... Anyways, I'll see y'all in the next chapter, byeee :)


	2. Wait, aren't they practically twins now?

**Beginning Notes**

I just realised I only have a little more than a week of my holidays left. I'm very sad now. Anyways! Here's a new chapter, hope you guys enjoy. All characters belong to Rick Riordan.

And the bold parts are still flashbacks

**Thalia's POV**

**I was doing the dishes when she came home. My mother had gone to the doctor for a checkup. 'It's a boy!' she yelled as she walked over to me. 'That's great mum,' I say, not looking up from the dishes. 'Show more enthusiasm, you're having a brother!' Oh, I was enthusiast to be a big sister, but I wasn't going to let her know. She probably just got pregnant again because Zeus took pity on her insanity. I bet she'll just see him as another piece of evidence that Zeus loved her, not as the child created from her own flesh and blood. 'Okay, fine, that's fabulously awesome,' I say deadpan, still not looking at her. 'You're just afraid he'll steal all the love and attention from you,' my mother said and left. I sighed. I was more afraid of what would happen if Zeus left again, but for good.**

'Thalia, are you okay?' 'Hm?' I say, looking up to see who addressed me. 'I asked if you were okay,' Lady Artemis repeated. 'You kind of zoned out there,' Phoebe said. 'Yeah, sorry, it's just... It's almost the first of July, which is- no, was- my brother's birthday,' I explain. Phoebe sits down next to me. 'It's okay, I get it. When my mother died, I still insisted that we celebrated her birthday every year. My father thought it was stupid, but we ended up doing it anyway,' she says. I sigh. 'Thanks Phoebs,' I say.

Later that week, on the 30th of June, I sit outside, under the stars, waiting for midnight to come. After being a tree for a few years, I lost track of how old Jason would have been. Chiron and Annabeth had told me that chronologically I was 22 years old now. That would make him... Holy gods, my little brother would have been 15. Just like I was right now. Forever fifteen.

I look up at the stars and all the constalations. When my eyes land on the one of the Huntress, I say: 'Hey Zoë, if you ever come across him, tell him I say hi.'

**I turn around to see Jason holding a stapling machine. Oh no. 'Jason, put that down,' I say. He looks at me and start to try and put the thing in his mouth. I run to him. 'Jason, no!' Click. I'm too late. Jason drops the stapling machine and cries out in pain. I pick him up and see a stapler hanging from his upper lip. Oh boy. It's not fully through, but definitely stuck. I try to calm him down, so I can take the stapler out while he's sitting still. When I do so, he starts crying again. I stick a bandage on where the stapler was, and say: 'This is why we don't eat staplers silly.'**

I take a deep breath. That was one of the special little things about him: that cute little scar it left. I'd give anything to see it stretch as he smiled. 'I miss you Jase.' I look up at the moon and see that it's past midnight already. 'Happy birthday,' I say, smiling, a tear rolling down my cheek. _He would have been one of the best demigods of this time_, I think.

**End Notes**

In The Lost Hero, Jason doesn't know if he's fifteen or sixteen, so I don't know how old he is when Thalia and the Hunters find him either. For the sake of the story, he's fifteen. So yeah, I think I'll do one, maaaybe two more chapters. Depends on how I want to end it. Anyways, I hope y'all have a great day, byeee :)


	3. Sweet 16

**Beginning Notes**

Okay, so this is the last chapter, hope y'all enjoy it. A characters belong to Rick Riordan.

And I don't know if Jason turned sixteen during the HoO series (I think so), but for the sake of the story, he didn't. So this is set somewhere between BoO and ToA.

**Jason's POV**

I sit on my bed, working on my project to give all the gods shrines. Even the thousands of minor gods. I'm making a sketch for the shrine of Janus, god of beginnings, time, doorways and endings.

Suddenly the door to the fifth cohort opens, (I'm currently visiting my friends at Camp Jupiter) and my sister Thalia walks in, followed by Reyna, Frank and Hazel.

'Happy birthday!' Thalia shouts. Happy birthday? Was it... my birthday? I'd never actually known when my birthday was, seeing as I was brought to Lupa when I was two. Then after losing my memories, I didn't even know how old I was. And I still didn't really know. Surely I would at least be sixteen today, maybe seventeen? Or maybe I would just turn fifteen. Heck, I didn't know.

'Thanks Thals, you actually came all the way here to wish me a happy birthday?' I ask. She hugs me. 'Anything for you li'l bro.' 'So... How old am I now?' I ask, slightly embarrassed. 'Sixteen. Woah, you're older than me now... That's kinda weird,' Thalia answers. I laugh.

Reyna, Hazel and Frank wish me a happy birthday, and I give them all a hug. 'Thanks guys, this really means a lot to me,' I say. 'Anytime Jase,' Reyna says. 'So, do you want to celebrate it with all of camp, or...' Hazel asks. 'That would be awesome,' I say. 'We'll go get some stuff ready,' Frank says, and he and Hazel leave.

'How were you able to leave the Hunters, aren't you Artemis' lieutenant?' Reyna asks. 'Yeah, she knew this was important for me, so she gave me... a day off I guess?' 'Are you staying for the party?' I ask. 'Of course! I never miss a party,' she answers.

...

'No peeking,' Reyna says, as she guides me to my surprise party. 'I won't,' I say. We walk a little further, and then she tells me to stop. 'Okay, you can lift the blindfold now.' When I do, I see the Mess Hall decorated with balloons and 'happy birthday' banners. A big cake is standing on the table in the middle of the hall. It has candles on it spelling out 'SWEET 16'.

'Surprise!' everyone yells. 'Wow, this is definitely the best surprise party ever!' I say. 'That's not all though,' Thalia says. A little water fountain is brought in and one of the Apollo kids shines light on it. Thalia throws a drachma in the created rainbow and says: 'Percy Jackson, Camp Half Blood.' The image shifts to Percy, who is surrounded by all of my friends at the other camp: Annabeth is there, obviously, Piper, Chiron, Nico, and even Will Solace. 'Happy birthday Jason!' they all shouted in unison.

'Oh, I want to give you all a hug!' I say. 'Fill me in on all that's happened since I left.' 'Well, first of all, Leo is alive,' Piper says. 'Oh my gods, seriously?' I ask. She nods. 'Nico, and I are together,' Will says, holding up their hand to show their interlocked fingers. I smile. 'That's awesome guys!' 'And Annabeth and I are coming to college in New Rome!' Percy says. 'Wow, that's amazing, but I need to go now, my party awaits,' I say.

**End Notes**

Well, that was the end. Please review so I know what you guys think, and I hope y'all have a great day. Byeee :)


End file.
